


Eight Different Lifetimes

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Boxer Levi, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Doctor Eren, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fan eren, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idol AU, Kidnapping, Kimi no Na wa AU, Knotting, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Levi, Mafia Boss' son Eren, Manipulation, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Singer Levi, Spoilers, Threats, Threats of Violence, a/b/o au, actor Levi, arranged mating, blowjob, ereriweek, inspired by Kimi No Na Wa, janitor Levi, medical AU, one shots, sadistic levi, student Levi, teacher eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Ereri AU-week one shots! Each of these is a separate story. More details in notes!Day 1: Medical AU- Or how Eren ended up banging a hot janitor Levi.Day 2: Teacher/Student AU- Levi is having some trouble with school. His teacher sets him straight (not).Day 3: Idol/Band AU- Levi is a famous singer who has never gone out on a gig, then there is a huge competition to win a private performance for any occasion. Of course Eren enters and wins.Day 4: Kimi no Na wa AU- Getting some advice from Erwin, Levi deals with a brat that has made his life difficult.Day 5: Actor AU- Levi is a famous actor and Eren is his lover.Day 6: ABO/Omegaverse AU- Levi is a boxer and an omega. Then he meets Eren, an alpha, who messes up his world.Day 7: Mafia AU- Eren is kidnapped by a rival Mafia. Grisha owes them some money and Levi is going to make sure he gets what’s due.Day 8: Bonus Day - ABO/Omegaverse AU- Eren has ran away from his ‘duty’ to get mated but now he has been caught and a mate chosen to him.





	1. Day 1: Medical AU

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added and/or might change as the week goes on. Also all tags to every specific story will be placed at the beginning of each story because some overlap.
> 
> Okay let's get this AU week thingy started. You can find this event on Tumblr. Here are the tags for it: #ererievents, #ererisummer2017, or #ereriauweek.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy these little brain farts of mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how Eren ended up banging a hot janitor Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: #Medical AU #Doctor Eren #Janitor Levi #Eventual Romance

 

“Doctor Jaeger! Thank you for saving my life!” an old lady exclaimed gratefully. She was clutching the young man’s arm.

“I did no such thing Ms. Thompson. I only cleaned your wound and patched it up.”

“Nevertheless I owe you my life! I wouldn’t have been able to reach such a place on my own.”

Eren sighed, he bid farewell to the old lady who was escorted into a taxi to take her home. His days were filled with women flirting with him. Eren was a young doctor and that seemed to drive the women wild. It had been all fun and games for the first few months but now after six months the ladies had not let up, and Eren was tired of the attention. He had come to notice that the ladies were not after him really, just his money. Being a doctor paid well but that was not why Eren had become one. He had been interested in helping people. Just like his dad had been.

Eren spent most of his evenings searching for information because he wanted to help people. He had a patient whose treatment wasn’t working and nothing didn’t seem to work so there had to be something he was overlooking. Eren needed to find out what was wrong with the patient or the problem would escalate and possibly lead to an eventual death. That would be bad. Really bad.

So he spent his evenings in his office where he could work in peace without disturbing anyone else.

Until one evening there was a knock on his door. 

“Yes?” he asked, knowing the door was open slightly ajar.

The door creaked a little and a man poked his head through the crack. “I need to clean this room.” 

Eren had lost the track of time and cursed himself. “Ah sorry. I didn’t notice it was this late.” He offered his best professional smile he could. “I’ll get out of your hair ASAP.”

The man entered the room and he was obviously a janitor, dressed up in blue overalls and crocs. He pulled his cleaning equipment inside, starting to mop the floor. Eren gathered his things and left.

It was a week later that Eren ran into the same janitor again. Of course Eren had lost the track of time once again. The same thing happened again and again over the next few weeks.

Until one time the janitor did something different. He entered the room and walked right up to Eren who was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. Eren needed to get this down before he forgot it. Eren’s head snapped up when a cup was placed next to his head on the desk.

“What’s this?” Eren asked. He hadn’t really interacted with the janitor other than some smalltalk here and there.

“Tea. You work hard. Seems like you need it,” the janitor stated and went to get started on mopping the floor.

“Ah,” was all Eren could say. “I have a case that doesn’t want to solve itself. I know I’m close but…”

“Maybe you should ask one of your colleagues?”

“I have and none of them take this seriously enough,” Eren complained. He took a sip of the tea which was delicious.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Thank you,” Eren said. “For everything.”

The janitor hummed and he was almost done with the other side of the room. He didn’t need to ask Eren to move, the doctor did it on his own. Eren kept sipping the hot tea as he watched the other man clean every nook and cranny under his desk with precision.

Eren might have looked at the man’s ass but he would not admit it. It was just a harmless glance. The janitor was kind of hot if he really thought about it. Eren did like his arms. The janitor guy had the overalls sleeves tied up around his waist. He usually wore a plain white t-shirt too big for him for some reason. But no matter he was not bad to look at. Quite attractive actually. 

Eren shook his head ashamed of himself. He should be focusing on his work and not on how hot some janitor looked like. After all he still did not know the guy’s name.

When the man was done with sweeping under the desk, Eren returned to his seat at the desk. He did take a good look at the guy’s face when passed and damn the guy was a looker.

“Don’t work too late,” the janitor said on his way out of the room.

“I won’t!” Eren promised. As soon as the door shut behind him Eren sighed. He had just a little more to do and then he could go home.

The next day Eren did not stay late. He treated the patient and they would need to wait until they would see the results. It felt rather odd to go home without seeing the janitor guy.

After three days Eren couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to see him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why though but he didn’t see any harm in waiting in his room just to talk to the guy a little. Maybe this time he’d find out his name!

Eren felt like a hunter preying on his prey because he couldn’t come up with any excuse to be in his own office that evening. Eren had left the door open ajar as always when he was staying late. His ears picked up the sound of footsteps some dozen minutes later. Eren couldn’t wait for the door to open but he contained himself best he could.

And then there he was, the janitor, holding a cup of steaming tea in his hand. He did look startled to see Eren practically waiting for him while doing nothing.

“Good evening,” Eren smiled as the janitor walked up to him.

“If you wanted tea this bad I could take you out to get some proper tea.”

Eren almost dropped the cup. “What-what?” he stuttered. He had not expected this at all.

“There is a tea shop that stays open late. They sell snacks too.”

“Okay?” Eren said uncertainly as he was trying to figure out if he was being asked out on a date or not.

“You are not working tonight.”

“Yeah well..” Eren rubbed the back of his neck. “I sort of finished already.”

“I noticed. You weren’t here.”

“Sorry?”

“Tch. I didn’t mean I expect you to…” the guy stopped talking choosing his words. “Never mind.”

Their awkward conversation dried out and the janitor went back to work.

Eren was confused what was going on. Were they going to go for tea afterwards or not. He decided he’d set the record straight before he lost his chance. “I’d love to have tea with you,” he said and then waited for a reaction.

The janitor paused for a brief second. “That’s good.” But he did not turn to look at Eren.

“So we going out after you have finished working?” Eren suggested.

“If you want to.”

Eren’s face beamed even if the guy did not see it. “Great!” He watched as the guy mopped the floor. “So is it a date?” Eren bit his lower lip between his teeth dreading the answer to be no.

“If you want to,” was the answer this time too.

“Okay,” Eren replied. “Date it is! By the way, what is your name? I’m Eren.”

“I know. Your name is on the door,” the janitor answered. “I’m Levi.”

Eren felt like a fool. He moved out of the way once again when Levi reached his desk. “How much do you have left?”

“None after this. Your room is the last one I needed to clean.” Levi was standing quite close to Eren at this point and Eren couldn’t help but take proper look at the man’s features.

_ Beautiful…  _ he thought.

“I’ll put these away,” Levi said, lowering his gaze as he had undoubtedly noticed Eren’s gaze.

Had Eren seen a blush on his face?! That could not be the case. Eren followed Levi out of the room as he could wait for him in the hallway.

They left as soon as Levi came back. He had changed his clothes, the overalls gone. Eren had the chance to appreciate his physic more. The jeans Levi wore looked really good on him. His shirt fit him better as well.

The tea shop they went to was really nice, not that Eren really paid much mind to it. His eyes were fixated on Levi.

The tea shop became a place they went to often.

A few weeks later Eren might have woken up in a bed that was not his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super hard for me to come up with anything for. Also Kimi no Na wa is gonna be pain in the ass... I hate it already xD


	2. Day 2: Teacher/Student AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is having some trouble with school. His teacher sets him straight (not).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got out of hand. Sexual content warning! :D
> 
> TAGS: #Teacher Eren, #Student Levi, #Sexual content, #blowjob, #Manipulation

 

“Your grades are bad,” Teacher named Eren Jaeger said to his student Levi who didn’t seem to be listening to him. “You need to at least pass the courses. Right now you have failed three and I’m worried you won’t be passing anymore any time soon.”

Levi liked how Jaeger did not beat around the bush. Also he was super hot. Young twenty-five year old teacher. Well-toned muscles and tan that many were jealous of and eyes that could light up the room on their own.

Yeah, Levi was in deep. He had been for the past year that Eren Jaeger had been teaching in his high school.

“Levi? Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah yeah,” the teenager answered.

“Put your feet on the ground,” Jaeger reprimanded Levi who had lifted his feet on the edge of the desk.

“Tch.” Levi did as he was told, looking sour like he had eaten a lemon a few seconds before. Levi crossed his arms in defiance.

Jaeger sighed. “Listen, I know school doesn’t seem interesting but once you graduate you can do whatever you want. At least get high school done properly.”

“If you say please,” Levi stated, meaning it as a joke.

“Please?” Eren asked not catching upon it or caring either way.

Levi’s heart thumped a little louder. He hadn’t thought Jaeger would say it. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Eren asked hopeful that Levi meant his word.

“Yeah but I need help,” it was hard to admit but Levi did it anyway.

Eren smiled, relieved that Levi had finally given in. This was their fourth conversation about the matter of grades. “What if started by looking through what you need to do and then we can figure out how you get them done, okay?”

Levi couldn’t but nod as he looked into the hopeful green eyes of his teacher. Those eyes could get him do whatever they pleased.

Jaeger spoke calmly to him, going over his failings and what his other teachers had suggested that he did as compensation so he didn’t need to repeat a whole year. Jaeger had told him to move his chair closer so they could go over the stuff. Eagerly Levi moved closer and leaned to see what Jaeger was pointing at on the piece of paper.

Levi was in heaven. He hardly listened as his own heart rate drowned Jaeger’s words. The smell of Jaeger was great too. Levi turned his head a little and took a deep breath before he realized he had done it. He froze when Jaeger stopped talking.

Awkward silence followed. Levi couldn’t take his eyes off the piece of paper in front of them. He was mortified and blushing. He had screwed up badly. Jaeger on the other hand was looking at him.

“So that’s how it is,” his teacher said. The next thing Levi felt was a hand on his thigh. “Would this motivate you to reach better results?” Jaeger’s voice dropped octave or two.

Levi gulped. He was dreaming right? He was rigid. He still couldn’t move. But Jaeger’s hand did, getting closer to his groin slowly.

“If you don’t stop me I will touch you, Levi,” Jaeger whispered.

Levi whimpered at the thought, almost choking on his own spit. He probably wouldn’t need Jaeger to touch him for him to get hard.

When Levi did nothing to stop him his teacher’s hand started massaging Levi through the front of his jeans. Levi did not know what to do. The whole situation was surreal but it felt good. He wanted more than just a handjob from his teacher. He screwed his eyes shut scared to realize that all this was just in his head.

“Does it feel good?” Jaeger voice was right next to his ear. “At least your cock is getting hard. It can’t feel good when it’s trapped in those tight jeans, hmm?”

Levi groaned. As much as he liked the fingers rubbing against his cock and the tightness of his pants he did want to know what it felt like when Jaeger would take him in his hand. “Feels good,” he replied like a fool, still unable to look at his teacher.

“Want me to get it out?” Jaeger asked, running his fingers on him slower but tighter.

“Yeah,” Levi sighed.

Levi watched as his teacher opened his jeans. He bucked his hips a bit forward in anticipation. His cock sprang free with the help of Jaeger. The head of his cock was angry red.

“Oh,” Jaeger commented. “Thick. I wonder what it would feel in my mouth.”

Levi’s cock twitched and a bit of precum appeared at the tip.

“Liked that?” Jaeger asked rhetorically. “Move a little,” he guided Levi to turn to the side. Then all of Levi’s fantasies came true when Jaeger fell onto his knees before him.

Levi let out a moan when Jaeger licked the tip of his cock, tasting the precum, swirling his tongue on it. Jaeger popped the tip in and out of his mouth like he was sucking on a lollipop.

It took less than a minute for Levi to lose himself and cum into his teacher’s mouth without a warning. But Jaeger didn’t seem to care. He moaned around Levi’s cock when he felt the cum inside his mouth.

Levi was still hard. His teacher kept sucking on him gently even after his orgasm. Jaeger popped the cock out of his mouth with one last kiss on the tip. “Delicious,” he said, licking his lips.

Levi was shaking. What was he supposed to do now? He had just gotten his first blowjob from his teacher who had initiated it.

“Do you think you could get better grades if there was a reward like this for it?”

Levi felt like he could cum again right there and then just from that suggestion. “Yeah,” he said weakly. His legs were shaking. He wasn’t sure he could stand up right now.

Jaeger got up and sat back down on his own chair. “As I said, here are the things you need to do. Email each of these teachers and ask for the materials and exam dates from them personally.” Eren handed him a piece of paper with a list on it. “And if you do all of these like a good boy,” he tone dropped as he looked at Levi. “I’ll give you a reward for it.”

Levi was all for it. His cock didn’t seem to calm down. He was far too aroused by the thought of getting another blowjob or more from Jaeger. “Okay. I’ll do my best.”

“Excellent. Then we’ll see next week and you can _ask_ me if you need help with _anything_. You better do your homework like a good boy.” Jaeger touched his knee briefly.

“I will.”

“Can’t have you failing my class after this,” Jaeger winked at him.

“I won’t.”

“Good.”


	3. Day 3: Idol/Band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a famous singer who has never gone out on a gig, then there is a huge competition to win a private performance for any occasion. Of course Eren enters and wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: #Singer Levi, #Fan Eren

Eren clutched the ticket in his hand. He couldn’t believe his eyes. There on the ticket was on big golden letters that he had won a performance by none other than his favourite singer.

The competition to win such a thing was sponsored by the Wings Corp which had said that only one ticket would win the price. The tickets were included in an exclusive merchandise box and only two thousand of them were made in total. Which meant Eren had two weeks to come up what he wanted from Levi, the singer.

Eren looked around his room. The walls were littered with posters of his idol. Most of them were rather mystic ones as the singer hand never showed his face directly on camera. No one really knew what he looked like which made this price worth more than the two hundred Eren had paid for it.

Eren did not have an event coming up or anything. So this meant he would have the singer in his own home? Eren started to panic. How could he let someone that big into his home? And surely there was going to be an issue of the actual performance. How was he going to fit anything into his small living room?

Eren was already pulling his hair off his head just thinking about it. Maybe he could ask for an acoustic concert? Yes, that was a good idea. Eren nodded to himself. There was an email address on the ticket that he should be contacting as soon as possible to iron out the details of his winning.

With hands shaking, Eren set up to write an email to the address.

Within fifteen minutes of sending it he got a reply.

_Dear Eren Jaeger,_

_Congratulations on winning the price! Attached to this email is a time table where you can choose a time that fits you the best. We hope you will send your reply within two days of receiving this email. All the other details will be discussed later. There is also a form that you need to sign. Read it thoroughly and with care. It contains the rules and the contract that will lead to legal action if breached._

_Have a good day!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Wings Corp_

The email was not very informative so Eren clicked on the attachments and they downloaded on his computer. He spent the next few hours reading the files.

At the end of the contract there was a link to a site where he could sign the agreement and thus bind himself legally to ensure the safety of his idol. Eren didn’t find anything on the contract that he would have liked to change. He basically signed it stating that he was not a murderer nor a pervert.

He didn’t deny he might have had a few dirty fantasies about the singer but he was not an idiot. This opportunity to meet the very person who made his days better with his music and voice was such a big deal that Eren wasn’t going to ruin it for any reason.

He also had agreed to keep the singer’s identity a secret which meant he couldn’t take any pictures of his own or record him on video. They had said that if he wanted he could have an audio tape of the occasion delivered to him later.

By the end of the day Eren send the signed contract and next morning he received more instructions and query about what he wanted from the performance.

Eren filled it out with care. It all felt so surreal. He had decided he would not tell anyone about this. He could tell his friends after this was over. He didn’t want any of them stalking the singer or something. Even if none of them were such big fans as he was but he wanted to be careful.

Once everything was set all Eren had to do was wait. Two weeks went fast. His phone rang and his contact person from the Wings Corp was calling him to make sure he was home. Which meant that Levi was going to be here any minute now.

Eren’s stomach fluttered at the thought. What would Levi look like in person?

Fifteen minutes from the phone call his doorbell rang. Eren almost stumbled as he hurried to open up. Behind the door was a man with a guitar case.

“Eren Jaeger?” he asked, taking his sunglasses off.

“Yeah,” Eren answered numbly. He hadn’t expected one person. “Where are the others?” he asked.

“What others? You asked for acoustic, right?”

Eren nodded. “Yes yes. How stupid of me.” He let the man inside. He couldn’t believe he was taller than Levi. This man had to be Levi right? “Erm welcome,” he said awkwardly at the man who was taking his shoes off. “You don’t have to do that,” he commented and received a glare from the singer. Eren gave up. He let Levi do whatever he wanted. “Sorry.”

“Where do you want me?”

Eren blushed as the first thought was not so pure. “Errmm in the living room?”

Levi nodded, marching through his home confidently.

Not much for talking was he? Eren thought. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Water,” came a rply from the living room where Levi was unpacking his guitar.

“Okay.” Eren went and got a tall glass filled with cold water. He followed the man to the living room. Levi was checking the tuning of his guitar.

Eren didn’t know what to do so he sat down, his hands in his lap as he watched the singer get ready to perform anytime.

“Has your wishlist changed?” Levi asked. He was referring to a list of songs Eren wanted him to sing.

“Nope.”

“Everything is set. Do you want me to start?”

Eren replied with a nod. As soon as Levi started Eren was swept away into another world by the music and lyrics. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He enjoyed watching how Levi clearly enjoyed playing and singing his songs.

After the first one Eren had to ask, “Are your songs personal to you?”

Levi looked at him when he answered, “Yes or most of them are. Some are about my friends and what has happened to them.”

The next song Levi performed was Eren’s favourite. He couldn’t help but tear up. The song was personal for Eren probably in different way than it was for Levi though. Eren was crying by the end of it. “Sorry,” he said drying his tears when Levi noticed.

“That’s quite alright. I would be surprised if you were laughing hearing that song.”

That made Eren laugh a little. “Yeah well, it really hits me hard.”

They discussed each of the song with few words. They fell into a pleasant atmosphere and time flew by and before Eren even noticed the last song on his list had been sung by Levi.

Eren applauded him. Levi told him to stop without sounding harsh.

“Is there any song you’d still like to hear?” Levi asked.

Eren had not thought he would get one more. “Please sing _Gone Without a Trace_ again,” Eren pleaded.

“You sure want to cry, don’t you,” Levi teased him.

“I can’t help it,” Eren defended himself.

“Do you want to elaborate why this song is important to you?” the singer asked.

“Because of my mum. She died when I was little. It feels like she was there one moment and next she was gone. Now I understand that she had been ill for a long time but at the time I was too young to realize that.”

“Alright,” Levi replied and started drumming the intro. “This is for your mum then.”

Eren cried through the whole song. He couldn’t stop.

As soon as it was over he asked, “Can I hug you?”

“Of course.” Levi out his guitar away and soon had Eren hugging him while still sobbing. Levi patted his back awkwardly but let the young man cry his eyes out.

“Thank you. This meant world to me.”

“Any time,” Levi answered.

Eren chuckled sadly knowing it was not really true. He would never see Levi again like this.

Levi hesitated a bit but then he said, “I’d like to stay for dinner if you’d have me.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Of course! Oh my god, why didn’t I think of that?!” he rushed up from the couch. “What do you want to eat? I can make something or we can order take out if I can’t make what you want,” the young man rambled.

“Actually I’d like to cook. If you don’t mind.”

“But you are my guest I can’t let you-”

“Shut up and let me.”

Eren stared at Levi for a moment in shock. “Okay,” he then answered with a smile.

Levi ended up making a delicious dinner and staying a lot longer than he was supposed to.

“Will I get into trouble for keeping you here this long?” Eren asked once Levi was leaving.

“No. I won’t tell anyone if you won’t,” Levi answered pulling his coat on.

Eren beamed at him. “It is a secret then.”

Levi paused, looking at him, not taking his guitar bag in his hand yet. Levi stepped up close to Eren and tiptoed, placing a kiss on Eren’s forehead. “Take care and goodnight, Eren.”

Eren was shocked but managed to reply, “Goodnight, Levi.”

When the singer was gone Eren made his way back to the living room. He saw a piece of paper on the couch where Levi had sat. Taking it he thought that Levi had forgotten something. He flipped it open to see several digits with a message underneath,

_Call me anytime you want,_

_Levi_

Levi must have put it there when he was retrieving his guitar. Eren’s heart swelled and he blushed. He had Levi’s private number! Maybe it would be better if none of his friends ever found out about Levi.


	4. Day 4: Kimi no Na wa AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some advice from Erwin, Levi deals with a brat that has made his life difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the movie Kimi no Na wa. If you have not watched it then you are surely going to spoiled!  
> But... I took some liberties and this plot does not follow the plot of the movie all the way through. This was by far the hardest to write about.  
> SPOILER ALERT!!!
> 
> TAGS: #Kimi no Na wa, #spoilers, #friends to lovers

 

“Levi? Are you alright? You acted weird yesterday.” Erwin asked from his best friend. He got a grunt as an answer.

Levi was just splendid. He had bits and pieces missing from his life. He was dreaming of another place which seemed way too real. Something wasn’t right with it. His friends had been asking him weird questions. Even his boss had been looking at him weirdly.

Levi lifted a cold can of beer to his lips and took a mouthful of the bitter liquid. It was just what he needed.

What he had pieced together was that he was not exactly dreaming. He was just not in control of himself. What a piece of a mess. It was messing up his life. He might even lose his job if the looks and warnings his boss had given him were any indication.

“My boss thinks I’m crazy,” Levi told Erwin. “Just because I apparently kept laughing at bird videos during lunch break.”

Erwin couldn’t help but chuckled, trying not to laugh out loud. He covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. “And?”

“You think I’d do that?” Levi questioned his friend. “But apparently I did because the whole office saw me. What a load of bullshit.”

Erwin was still smiling. “So have you thought about why you are acting odd?”

Levi glared at him. “Yeah and I am not sure. I might be crazy after all.”

“You were rather odd yesterday. You are not doing drugs are you?”

“No, you piece of shit. I’m not sinking that low.”

“Maybe you should see a doctor?” Erwin suggested.

“And tell them what? That I’m not exactly sure if I’m dreaming about a young man or does it actually happen because at the same time I seem to go on about my life just fine but I just don’t remember any of it.”

Erwin whistled impressed. “That’s something.”

“You think I’m crazy too, don’t you?”

“Hmm..” Erwin hummed, looking pensive. “You said you switched places with a young man. How young?”

“A high schooler.”

“Ah,” Erwin said as if it explained everything. Which is apparently did. “No wonder you seemed so… youthful.”

Levi cocked his head to the side. “Are you saying I’m old?”

Erwin smirked. “You do behave like an old man most of the time.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“But seriously it seems you two trade places. Would that be too hard to believe?”

Levi thought about it. “Might be.”

“Then maybe you could leave him a message?”

“Like what? Dear asshole, stop messing things up,” Levi suggested.

“That too.” Erwin nodded. “I meant, to find out if you two are switching places or not.”

Levi drank some more of his beer as he contemplated it. “Not a bad idea.”

And thus began his correspondence with the young man called Eren. Somehow he managed to get Eren to agree not to make him seem like a lunatic while he was at work. Once his work position had been guaranteed, it would have been too much of a hassle to find another, Levi could breathe easier.

Then things took turn to the worst. He had made plans with Eren to meet. He had been waiting for Eren but the young man never came.

Of course Levi was disappointed. He had been waiting to meet Eren for some time now. He had been having silly thoughts like actually getting to know Eren better. Silly thoughts like maybe Eren would be the one. He dismissed that thought as soon as it came. Who the hell was he kidding? Eren was young and full of life, and certainly did not want to hang out with someone who was nearing his thirtieth birthday.

Then the reason for Eren not coming was revealed.

They did not exist in the same time line. Or they did but what Eren saw was the past.

“So I’m going to die,” Levi mused to himself one night. Eren had been unable to find him, or so he had said.

_“Your name was on the list of the presumed dead.”_

The note had said so.

Levi then knew that if he wanted to see Eren he needed to survive. But he couldn’t do so just by himself. Apparently everyone was going to die. Everyone who was within the town at the time of the meteor falling. At least he wasn’t alone in this. He had Eren to help.

Levi managed to save a lot of people with the help of Erwin. But that was when the dreams ended. He didn’t see Eren’s world anymore.

He didn’t know if Eren even remembered him.

Years went by and Levi kept wondering. Then he kept noticing things he had seen as Eren. He counted that Eren would be in high school right now. Maybe he should go and see him? Would Eren know him? Or would that mess up the timelines? Levi thought about it too much until he didn’t know what was right.

Part of him didn’t want to face Eren and see the young man looking at him like he was a stranger. He didn’t want to hear the words, “Who are you?” from him. The fear was too great.

But fate is a peculiar thing. After the whole meteor incident, Levi had been forced to move to Tokyo. He found a new job and got used to living in a big city.

And then one day he saw someone who reminded him of Eren.

_Eren?_ he thought. What did Eren look like again? Who was he again?

Levi wasn’t sure anymore. He felt as if it had all been so important to him but over the years Eren had become a ghost in his mind. Maybe he never existed at all?

But every once in awhile he saw the same person passing him by when he was on his way to work. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oi,” he called out after the younger man. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

The young man turned, looking at him nodding once. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Levi stared at him for a moment. Neither really knew what to say beyond that point. “Eren?” he finally asked. He had to try. He wanted to see if he was crazy or not.

The young man’s eyes widened. He was clutching the strap of his messenger bag. A university student perhaps? Eren nodded and smiled. “Levi?” he asked in return.

“Yeah.”

Then the most unexpected thing happened if someone asked Levi. Eren started crying. Not just a little bit but all out bawling his eyes out in middle of the street no less.

“I wanted to see you. I wanted to see you for so long!” Eren cried, rubbing his arm over his eyes. Then he flung himself towards Levi and all the older man could do was catch him.

Levi squeezed the crying young man tightly in his arms. He closed his eyes and decided he wouldn’t let him go anymore.

Those were similar to thoughts Levi had one morning five years later.

He had woken up a few minutes earlier but was not in hurry to get up. It was Sunday after all. He turned towards the warm body next to him. Eren’s hair was all over the place and Levi reached out to straighten it out somewhat. The task was impossible but it gave him the excuse to touch Eren.

The younger man woke up to the gentle touches and smiled before even opening his eyes. “Good morning, Levi,” he greeted his lover as soon as he opened his eyes.


	5. Day 5: Actor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a famous actor and Eren is his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: #Actor Levi, #Fluff, #Domestic Fluff, #Established relationship

“They say you are dating Petra? Is it true?”

Levi raised his eyes from the magazine he was reading. He didn’t feel like that question was worth answering but he still did. “No.” His eyes returned to the article he was reading. “Stop being jealous.”

“But they have all these photos.” Eren waved a trash magazine in his hands.

“We went to have dinner in between shoots. It was not a date.”

Eren pouted.

Levi commented without looking, “Stop pouting.”

“How do you even know. You are not looking at me.”

Levi sighed and lowered the magazine on the table. “Cheer up. Those paparazzis make up stuff every day.” He ruffled Eren’s hair to stop him from pouting. “Besides, no one else can make me tea like you do.”

Eren pouted some more. “Is that all I’m good for?”

“Of course not but it is one of your charming qualities.”

“Wow, thanks.” Eren rolled his eyes but he smiled. “But seriously they have really managed to take pictures where you two look like a couple.”

Levi sighed and put his magazine away. “Let me see,” he said and took the trashy piece of shit from Eren’s hands. “These are utter bullshit. Like I said, we went to get something to eat. No, we did not giggle and laugh at each other like lovesick teeagers. Seriously Eren, have you ever seen me do anything like that?” Levi looked at Eren not knowing if he should be offended or not.

Eren laughed. “Okay maybe the article wasn’t exactly right about you.”

“Yes, now stop thinking that I have any interest in anyone else but you.” Levi returned to his magazine, throwing the trash one over his shoulder.

“Aaaw, you can be so sweet if you want to.”

“Fuck off.”

“Love you too.” Eren puckered his lips in a mock kiss, smacking his lips in a loud ‘mwah’.

Levi glanced at him. “Should I take my words back?”

Eren’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare! Besides,” Eren said, scooting closer. “I do know how much you love me and your tea.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren’s antics. “Tea, yes. Now go make me a cup.”

Eren snorted. “Not until you tell me you love me and only me.”

Levi put his magazine down. “Eren, I fucking love your sorry ass to death. Now, tea.”

Eren left, giggling to himself.


	6. Day 6: ABO/Omegaverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a boxer and an omega. Then he meets Eren, an alpha, who messes up his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably doesn't come as a surprise that I had several ideas for this one. I love A/B/O stories!
> 
> TAGS: #Alpha/Omega Dynamics, #mpreg, #Omega Levi, #Alpha Eren, #boxer Levi, #Fan Eren, #knotting, #sex

Levi stretched his body carefully. He was going for his morning run. It was one of his morning routines he did.

 

He looked out of the window to assess the weather before checking the temperature. He chose proper jacket that pull on and off he went with music blasting in his ears.

 

This day could have been just like any other day but it wasn’t.

 

Something had changed. Something so profound that Levi found himself wondering if he was doing the right thing. He hadn’t had that kind of thoughts in a long while but now he needed to think things through. And that was what his morning run could help with.

 

Instead of choosing to run towards the city he turned to run away from it. The fewer people he saw the better. He needed the peacefulness of the forest today. He needed to clear his head before going to work.

 

* * *

 

 

When he finally arrived to his workplace which was one of the many gyms in the city, he felt refreshed. He had reached his decision rather painlessly. Instead of heading towards the changing rooms like he usually did, he headed to the office where he knew his coach would be starting his day and waiting for Levi to arrive for his training.

 

As he pushed the door open and his coach Kenny greeted him sounding a little bit surprised to see him in his office. “Ah, Levi, good morning. I am not running late, am I?”

 

“No,” Levi answered bluntly. “I gotta talk to you about something.”

 

“Oh,” Kenny paused and then motioned towards a chair by his desk. “Sit down.”

 

Levi cleared his throat. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Kenny ‘pfft’ startled. “What?!” There was a silence as Levi didn’t offer any other words. “Wait.. wait..” Kenny waved his hands. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Keep it.”

 

Kenny dragged a hand across his face. “Okay,” he replied. “If that is what you want to do. You did think this through, right?”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

Once Kenny got over his initial shock he said, “So even you found an alpha that pleases you enough.”

 

Levi snorted. “You could say that.”

 

Kenny’s laugh was raunchy. “Have you told the fucker that he is going to be a daddy?”

 

Levi shook his head. “No. I needed some time to think about it.”

 

“Hmm,” Kenny hummed agreeing with the notion. “Is it the fella you have been seeing recently?”

 

“Yes. Although this was not planned.”

 

“So,” Kenny sat up straighter. “You know what this means. You are basically banned from the rink. No alpha is going to fight you once they get a whiff of your condition. Plus it is against the rules to send in a person who is pregnant anyways. I’m not stopping you from training, though. As long as you stick to your self-training regime then you can keep coming here. Just no fights, alright?”

 

“That’s what I had in mind. I know the rules, old man.”

 

Kenny chuckled. “Take the day off. There is a poor fucker out there who needs to know about your condition.”

 

“I’m gonna do a few sets first.”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t listen to me.”

 

“I do when it counts but not today. I am putting my whole career on hold and I need to let out some steam.”

 

“Understood. Keep me posted on how things are going. You are thinking of returning once that kid pops out?”

 

“What else would I be doing? I’m not giving my life up for a child. I can still win after giving birth, you know.

 

Kenny laughed. “I bet you can. I believe you can do anything you put your mind to, kid.”

 

Levi was hardly a kid anymore. The thing was that Levi was a boxing world champion. Having a kid would change his career plans drastically. Some might say he didn’t have anything to achieve anymore; ten world championships, unbeatable in domestic tournaments. No one had been able to stand on his level in his weight class. On top of that, he was an omega. There weren’t many omegas in the boxing world to begin with.

 

So all of Levi’s opponents had been alphas for the past eight years. All the other old contenders already knew to fear Levi. Every new young guy he boxed against always underestimated him, thinking that he had somehow fooled his way to the top or that the other alphas were just not good enough because they lost to an omega. Levi had been more than happy to show them their place.

 

Of course his career choice was not all roses and pink ponies. It made him lonely. He was not seen as a traditional omega. He wasn’t compliant towards alphas. He was not exactly seen as a loving mate candidate. Hell, most alphas did not dare to make a pass at him because of who he was or what he looked like. If someone didn’t recognize him they would assume he was an alpha at first.

 

Four months ago he had met an alpha. The one who was the father of his unborn child. Someone whom he was more or less dating now. It had not started that way though…

 

* * *

 

 

**4 months earlier**

 

Levi was unwinding after a match he had won. A few drinks were what he wanted and then he’d go back to the hotel and get some much needed sleep.

 

But before he had drank his first drink someone tapped him in the shoulder.

 

“Umm, hi,” said an unknown alpha. “I saw your match. Congrats on your victory.”

 

Levi turned to fully face the alpha who was taller than him but didn’t seem imitating at all. “Thanks.”

 

“Can I buy you another drink?”

 

Levi paused, giving the alpha a look from head to toe. Not bad to look at. “Sure,” Levi replied. “Get me a beer.”

 

“Alright.” The alpha ordered drinks for himself and Levi. “I’m Eren by the way.”

 

It had not really been Levi’s intention but couple of hours later he found himself being fucked into the mattress of his hotel room. This was not something he planned but something he clearly needed.

 

Eren hadn’t been hard to convince to come with him to the hotel. Levi had noticed the eagerness that the alpha tried to hide. Clearly a fan. Levi did not think he had any trouble taking care of himself even if Eren turned out to be a psycho. Levi had met a few zealous fans over the years and Eren hadn’t seemed like one, not at least too insane.

 

Sexual release was not far off for Levi. He was sure he’d fall asleep soon after. Levi could feel the strain in his muscles. Eren’s thrusts hit just the right spot and Levi came after six minutes of sex.

 

But Levi’s afterglow bliss was broken by blunt pain.

 

“Shit, sorry. I’m so sorry,” Eren apologised profusely.

 

“Aah, fuck,” Levi cursed. “Don’t fucking move.” The bastard alpha had knotted him. An omega’s body was not exactly meant to take a knot outside of heat. And it hurt. Levi hissed in pain, trying to relax and accept the pain.

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t, it just happened.”

 

“Calm down. It’s fine.” After a moment of trying not to move too much because of the blunt pain Levi asked, “Don’t tell me that was your first time of knotting someone.” He had a feeling it might be because of the reaction the alpha.

 

Eren groaned, hiding his face in Levi’s neck.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Levi patted Eren on the shoulder.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“What the fuck are you sorry for? Stop beating yourself up for a small mishap like this.” Levi was glad to notice that after a minute or two the pain started to lessen. Either he was adjusting to the knot or the knot was deflating slowly. “You know, to make you feel better I have to confess that this is my first knot too.”

 

Eren moved slightly as he raised his head to look at Levi. “What? You are bullshitting me, right?”

 

Levi shook his head. “I’m not exactly a desirable omega.”

 

“What are you talking about? Of course you are!”

 

Levi raised his eyebrows. “Did you hit your head or something?”

 

“No but I think you are just fine. Did _you_ hit your head? Are you actually Levi Ackerman or are you an impostor? You are like the coolest omega I know!” The alpha started gushing like a real fanboy. “Ever since you started boxing I’ve been following your career. You are so fucking awesome and I can’t believe I’m here and I made an ass out of myself in front of you. I’m never going to live this down.”

 

When Levi didn’t reply, Eren laid his head back down and got comfortable while waiting for his knot to go away.

 

Levi’s eyes were drooping and he yawned. “I’m gonna get some sleep. Hope you don’t mind,” he said, closing his eyes.

 

“Of course not. Goodnight.”

 

Within minutes Levi was out like a light.

 

When he woke up in the morning, the first thing he became aware of was the sleeping alpha next to him. Eren’s arm was loosely around him and he was snoring softly. Levi turned to face him properly and watched him sleep.

 

His fan… Levi touched Eren’s face softly, pushing hair out of his eyes. Levi thought of the what Eren had said last night. Eren seemed to be a regular fan but maybe a little bit too passionate about it. But Levi couldn’t help but notice that Eren was genuine. Not a bad guy to be around.

 

Young, passionate, honest… Levi let his fingers trail down the alpha’s face. He played with the idea for a moment that Eren was his alpha. Then he realized he didn’t know that much about him to make a sensible assessment what life would be with this young alpha.

 

At least Eren was attractive and Levi could imagine him getting even more so as he got older. Right now he still had that boyish face of youth. Levi on the other hand was a different story. Since he was an omega he was cursed with staying young looking for most of his life. It was a trait all omegas shared. It was meant to make it easier to lure in a mate if the omega looked beautiful longer.

 

Levi checked the time and saw it was ten in the morning already. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept this late. He started to wake up his bed companion. “Hey,” he nudged the alpha on the shoulder. “Wakey wakey.”

 

Eren groaned but didn’t get up.

 

“Hey, I need to get out of this room in two hours. Get your ass up,” Levi whispered into alpha’s ear. He might have poked him painfully in the ribs too.

 

“Oww,” Eren rolled over and fell off the bed. Another “oww,” was heard from the floor.

 

Levi shook his head and got up. He went to the bathroom while the alpha sorted himself out. He showered and when he returned he saw the alpha sit on the bed still bleary eyed like he had just woken up.

 

Eren rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you leaving today?”

 

Levi paused, dropped his towel and got himself a clean pair of underwear. “Yes but I still have a few days off before I get back to training. I always do after a major competition.” He put on a shirt and slipped on a pair of jeans.

 

“I was thinking that maybe you’d like to spent some more time with me?” the alpha’s question was careful as if he might offend Levi in some way.

 

Levi smirked. “One night wasn’t enough?”

 

Eren blushed at the insinuation. “No, that is not what I meant but I won’t say no if you want to stay over at my place.”

 

Levi was intrigued by the offer. It had been too long since he actually had an affair like this. “Sure,” he said as he packed his things into his bag. “Go take a shower so I can check out.”

 

Eren sprang from the bed and practically ran into the bathroom. Levi was a bit worried about the record speed shower the alpha had but he trusted Eren had washed himself properly.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi sighed when he finally arrived home. The last couple of days he had spent with Eren. The young apha had been so eager to please him that it made Levi chuckle and feel the ripples of pleasure the thought brought him. He would certainly keep contact with Eren.

 

And so weeks turned into months. He messages, called and visited Eren many times. Sometimes the alpha came to see him too. Sometimes Eren came with him to his competition and shared a hotel room with him.

 

Levi found Eren’s company extremely pleasant. He wouldn’t say he was in love but he was rather fond of the young alpha. He could see himself with Eren but maybe after his boxing career was over. Of course only if Eren could wait that long for him. Levi was not counting on it.

 

They had been seeing each other for two months when Eren asked him to spent a rut with him. They were laying in bed at the time. Eren had been more passionate than normal and his approaching rut did explain it all.

 

“You sure?” Levi asked.

 

“I should ask you that. I don’t know how rough I’ll be and--”

 

“I think I can handle anything you give me.”

 

“Why did I even ask,” Eren said. “What if something goes wrong and--”

 

“I am pretty sure I’m stronger than you,” Levi said.

 

“Yeah well..”

 

“Eren, people spent ruts together all the time. It isn’t as dangerous as you make it out to be. I understand it is a new thing for you but I promise you that I will be fine.”

 

“So you want to?” Eren asked, making sure.

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Present Day**

 

And that faithful rut was what knocked Levi up. He hadn’t thought it was possible but apparently so. Although he had enjoyed himself immensely during Eren’s rut he had not quite expected this result.

 

Which was why he was now on his way to see Eren. This wasn’t exactly something he could tell him over the phone.

 

Eren opened the door surprised to see Levi there. They usually messaged about meeting each other. This time Levi had not asked if Eren was at home.

 

Eren let him in. “I wasn’t expecting you. Did I miss a call or something?”

 

“No,” Levi replied. “I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible.

 

“Oh okay,” Eren said, he did look confused and guarded.

 

Levi wouldn’t be surprised if Eren had caught the wind of his scent which was changing a little but not permanently though.

 

“Is something wrong?” Eren asked when Levi did not start talking right away. The alpha noticed Levi’s odd mood.

 

“Have you ever thought of bonding?” Levi asked.

 

Eren looked uncertain. “Umm, yeah?”

 

“You don’t know?”

 

“I do but I am not sure why are you asking me?”

 

Levi sighed and crossed his arms. They were still standing near the front door. Levi had not even taken his shoes off. Depending on Eren’s answer and reaction he might be leaving sooner than he thought. “Have you thought about bonding with me?” he specified.

 

Eren looked into his eyes as if searching for something. “Yes,” he answered simply.

 

“Would you bond with me if I asked you to right now?”

 

“Now?” Eren asked. “Something is wrong. Did someone harass you?” Eren asked concerned that Levi had been sexually harassed or threatened.

 

“No. I’m pregnant.”

 

Eren stared at him eyes wide.

 

“But we haven’t…” Eren trailed off.

 

“Spent a heat together? You’re right but you still managed to knock me up.”

 

“Is this a good thing or are you here to kill me?”

 

Levi wanted to laugh. “I asked you to bond me, didn’t I?”

 

“But.. that means.. is it really mine?” Eren asked.

 

Anger flashed in Levi’s eyes. “You think I have been screwing around?”

 

“No, I just.. we never said we were going to be exclusive so I thought that maybe you had found someone better than me.”

 

“And then I would come here and ask you to bond with me because??”

 

Eren looked ashamed. “I.. I’m just shocked. Sorry.”

 

“The thing is,” Levi started. “I’m keeping the child. Even if you say no to me. I’m not here to beg you to bond with me.”

 

“Jeez, calm down,” Eren said. Levi’s scent was rather hostile. “I haven’t said anything yet! Can I have a moment to think?”

 

Levi took his shoes off. “Of course.”

 

Eren rubbed a hand over his face and then walked into the kitchen. “Tea?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Eren was silent as he made the tea. Levi decided to give the alpha the space he needed.

 

“Tell me what you honestly think,” Levi said once Eren served the tea.

 

“Honestly? I’m excited. I want to bond with you and have a family and all that silly nonsense that comes with it but...”

 

Levi nurtured the hot cup between his hands. “But?”

 

“What about your career?”

 

“It’s on hold. Let me worry about it,” Levi told him.

 

Eren sat down. “What if you change your mind about bonding? What if I’m not good enough for you?”

 

“Is that what you have been thinking this whole time?” Levi was surprised to hear this. Eren always seemed so happy and enthusiastic to be with him.

 

“Yeah, well you are a celebrity and I am just nobody really. You could have anyone you’d want.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I’ve been fucking you for the past four months and you think I’d go for someone else. I would have dropped your sorry ass long time ago if I wasn’t interested,” Levi sounded offended. “You have a choice. Either we bond, make this shit official, have a family or we go our separate ways.”

 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Eren asked shocked.

 

“I’m not interested if you are not serious about me.”

 

“Oh,” Eren calmed down a little. “Like I said, I’d love to bond with you.”

 

The uncertainty in Eren’s words drove Levi mad. The tea forgotten, Levi got up and yanked Eren out of his seat. He growled at the alpha. “Grow some balls. Tell me what do _you_ want and stop thinking about what _I_ want.”

 

Eren looked shocked at first and then there was a serious resolution on his face. “I want you.”

 

“Good. Now come with me and fuck my brains out.” Levi dragged the alpha towards the bedroom.

 

Eren yelped when he was thrown on the bed.

 

“Don’t hesitate,” Levi told him. “Bond me but don’t hesitate or I’ll kick your ass.”

 

“I won’t. I promise,” Eren said turned on because of the aggressiveness of his soon to be mate.

 

“Good.”

 

In the end it was Levi who fucked Eren’s brains out. The alpha was completely spent after three rounds of sex. In the first round they bonded and then Levi didn’t seem to get enough of him.

 

They both now carrier mating marks on the necks. Levi returned fully to the boxing world once he had given birth to their adorable son and he went right back to winning every competition he participated in. Eren was a proud daddy who took care of their son while Levi fought for gold. Eventually Levi retired as a legend that no one could beat.


	7. Day 7: Mafia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is kidnapped by a rival Mafia. Grisha owes them some money and Levi is going to make sure he gets what’s due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a pleasant read. I normally don't write or even read this type of portrayal of this pairing nor do I actually like it either. So don't ask. I don't know.
> 
> TAGS: #Mafia Boss Levi, #Mafia Boss' son Eren, #kidnapping, #Sadistic Levi, #sexual assault, #non-con elements, #blowjobs, #deepthroating, #threats of violence

Eren had nothing to do with this! The angry young man kicked the trunk of a car he had been put into. His hands were tied and he was gagged. Two big gorillas had thrown him into the trunk straight out of the street that Eren had been walking. He had been on his way home. He had been minding his own business but apparently now he was involved in something his dad had screwed up.

The gorillas had not said much of anything other than, “I feel sorry for you paying your father’s mistakes.”

Then the trunk had been shut and he was enveloped in darkness. They were taking him somewhere, a location Eren could only keep guessing about right now.

Eren usually had a bodyguard with him but as it happened today his loyal dog had been sick and Eren and convinced him that he would be fine on his own. Of course some bastards had kept their eye on him and used the opening to kidnap him.

All Eren could do was being angry. As soon as the car stopped and the trunk was opened he kicked the first person he saw in the face.

“That little fucker,” the man growled his nose broken.

The other goon took over and pulled Eren out of the trunk roughly. “Time to meet the boss, princess,” the goon said.

Eren wanted to say a lot of things for being called a princess! But all he could do was angrily snarl at the goon hauling him around like he was a twick.

And sure as if he was one he was thrown into a room at the feet of a man Eren had only seen from afar.

The Ackerman family leader, Levi Ackerman.

He was sitting on a couch. In middle of it no less, clearly telling anyone to dare and take a seat. He was clad in an expensive looking suit that fit like a glove. Talking about gloves, the man wore a pair of thin black leather gloves. It made him look like a hitman more or less.

The man  _ did  _ have a notorious reputation. That didn’t make Eren feel any better but he stared at the man in the eye defiantly.

“Nice that you could join us, Eren. May I call you Eren?”

Eren would have said something if he could.

“Do you know why you are here?” Levi asked him not caring if Eren had answered or not. This time Eren shook his head as an answer. He had no idea what his father had done now.

“Then this might be interesting news to you,” Levi said. “Your father has failed to pay me what he owes. I’ve tried a few more friendly channels to let him know I want what is mine but he had ignored my pleas.”

Eren doubted that Levi had asked nicely.

The mafia boss continued, “So I invited you here as my guest. Maybe your father will feel more inclined to pay up if his only remaining son is the price he’ll pay instead if he refuses me.” Levi flicked an imaginary dust speck off his expensive tailored suit.

Eren gulped. Those words worried him. Eren knew very well just how ruthless Levi Ackerman could be. There were more than enough rumors and facts that Eren had heard about the man and his way of running the family. A few missing limbs were nothing compared to what he did to people he truly hated.

People that were not heard from again. Sometimes they would wash up on some distant shore in pieces. Their relatives would have their peace if they were lucky.

“Ungag him,” Levi ordered one of his lackeys.

Eren stretched his jaw as soon as he was free of the gag.

“Do you understand your predicament, Eren?”

Eren didn’t hesitate to answer, “Yes.”

“You better hope your daddy loves you as much as he loved your brother.”

Eren’s older brother Zeke had been killed in a feud between two families. The death had been an accident but Grisha had mourned it like Zeke had been murdered in cold-blood. That was the moment Eren had become the next in line which he had never wanted.

“Are you going to kill me?” Eren asked fearing the answer.

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. “If I have to.” He cocked his head to the side. “But if your daddy complies then there is no need for you to die. You will experience some discomfort though.” Levi smiled at that as if he was enjoying the idea of hurting Eren.

Eren gulped again. This would be bad. Very bad. He could end up dead in a ditch if his father didn’t give this man whatever it was that he owed.

As if reading Eren’s thoughts Levi said, “Your father owes me a huge sum of money. He obviously thought he could swindle it from me and I wouldn’t notice.”

“How much?”

Levi laughed but his laughter was hollow. “You think you’d be able to pay it back? With what? Your body perhaps?”

Eren felt angry. He hadn’t meant that at all.

“I like that look in your eyes,” Levi commented, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

“Fuck you,” Eren spat before he thought about what he should say.

“That can be arranged if you beg me hard enough.”

That wasn’t the response Eren expected.

“You won’t even try? Where did all that fire go that you had in you less than a minute ago?”

Eren coughed not feeling so great about the matter.

“Tell you what, I’ll give you a choice,” Levi said, sitting back against the couch. “Because you are, after all, an innocent victim here,” the way Levi said it didn’t convince Eren than he truly thoughts so. “But I do need you to convince your father that this isn’t a game. So you have a choice, Eren. You can either kick and scream while I do horrible things to you or you can do as I say and you won’t be seriously harmed unless your father forces my hand.” Levi’s face was hard. He looked as good as ready to murder someone. Preferably Eren’s father.

Eren didn’t have much time to decide either way when Levi waved his hand. “Come here, Eren.” He beckoned the young man over.

When Eren tried to stand he was shot down by hard words, “Crawl.”

Eren didn’t argue. Levi seemed to be truly angry with his father. He crawled his way to Levi, stopping when he was told to.

“This is your choice, Eren. I can start by cutting your fingers off one by one and send them to your father or you do suck my dick like you’ve always wanted.” Levi lifted Eren’s face upwards with placing gloved fingers under Eren’s chin. “Which option do you think your father would like to see more, hmm?”

Eren’s eyes widened. The thought of doing what Levi suggested didn’t set well with him. Eren looked Levi in the eye, trying to figure out if he was being ridiculed.

“Which is it? Fingers or cock?”

Eren gulped. He had to choose one and it seemed he didn’t have much time if the look Levi was giving him was anything to go by. Eren chose to more ‘harmless’ one. He didn’t want to lose any of his fingers after all. “Cock,” he said choosing not to show his fear.

Levi opened his pants and took his flaccid cock out. “Lick it,” was his first command.

Eren’s jaw trembled as he opened his mouth, leaning over the man’s lap to lick the sex organ. At first Eren kept thinking how there were other people in the room. His face burned with shame.

Then Levi guided the cock into his mouth. “No teeth, suck it.”

Eren had never done this before and it showed.

“First time having a cock in your mouth?” Levi asked. “Didn’t daddy teach you how to suck cock?”

Eren choked on it, pulling away from the still flaccid organ.

“That’s no way to suck a cock, Eren. I’ll guide you through, don’t worry,” Levi promised and Eren hated it.

“First, no teeth and you did well on that part. Then use your tongue as you suck. Move your head up and down. You gotta stimulate it or I won’t ever get hard.”

Eren swallowed, and tried again.

“That’s a good boy. Just like that. You learn fast,” Levi praised the young man. “There is just one more thing for you to learn today. When I count to three you will take my cock all in and keep still until I let you go, understand?”

Eren nodded.

“Good. Now, take it fully in your mouth. That’s it. Now, one, two, three,” Levi counted and pushed Eren’s head so that his nose touched the pubic hair. “Hold it,” Levi said breathlessly. Then he let him go after a few seconds. “And again,” he said. Levi counted again and did the same thing. His grip on Eren’s head was firm.

Levi addressed his next word to his lackey, “Take a picture, will you? Make sure it shows whose dick he is sucking.”

Eren wanted to grimace but he couldn’t. He couldn’t see the face Levi was making but his breathing had become heavy. Levi was obviously enjoying himself.

It felt like an eternity before Levi informed him that he was going to cum. “Swallow all of it,” the mafia boss’ tone was threatening.

Eren did as he was told, swallowing the semen.

“Good boy,” he was praised and released from Levi’s hold. His next words were directed at his lackey, “Send it to his father with this message attached,” Levi paused smirking as he watched Eren’s reaction. “Your son is trying his hardest to pay your debt. Next he’ll start losing body parts instead, starting with his balls.”

His lackey nodded and left the room.

“Let’s hope your daddy sees reason and you won’t have to say bye bye to your future children just yet.”

Eren was convinced that this man was completely crazy.


	8. Day 8: Bonus Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn’t much better than the previous one. Well okay.. this is a bit more.. not so violent..  
> I am literally falling asleep as I write this. I wrote this in a few hours so this is completely out of my ass... i don't even know anymore.. 
> 
> TAGS: dystopia(sort of), abo verse, alpha/beta/omega au, mating, arranged mating, knotting, anal sex, sexual content, dubious consent

 

Eren had declined too many times. He had been given a choice. Or so they had justified their policy. Eren was twenty-four which meant he was at the best age for breeding. His prime age would be less than ten years. 

Eren had been given time which he had not used wisely as the officials had told him when they issued his arrest warrant.

Now he was bound, naked in a room that they had called a breeding chamber. He was blindfolded and gagged. His wrists were on chained to the floor. He was unable to move them at all. There was a collar around his neck, a chain on it also keeping his head near the ground. It didn’t give him much room to move in. His ankles were chained to the floor as well. He had been positioned so that he would be on his hands and knees. Humiliating position on purpose. They wanted him to feel the regret of not getting mated by the age of twenty. For four years Eren had been able to avoid his fate but every omega had to breed eventually. Unless they had something the government did not want to pass on to another generation. Eren was “lucky” as they said. He was healthy and had a great chance of having healthy, strong pups.

Eren was in an awkward position, trying to relax on the floor. He had struggled to get free at first but now he was tired. They made him wait. Eren had seen the disdain in their eyes when they handled him, getting him ready to meet an alpha who would be his breeding partner. If things worked out and Eren got pregnant then the alpha would be his mate too. Bonding was out of question until Eren was pregnant. So they had said. Eren didn’t want to be bonded or pregnant. He had wanted to be something else than a breeding machine.

But none of that mattered right now. Eren had been caught. He had been ratted out by someone who should have been his friend. That didn’t matter anymore either.

Eren had been given scent samples prior to him being chained up. They had observed his reactions. He had been plugged into some sort of machine which would tell them immediately how his body reacted to each scent. It had been out of his control. He couldn’t fool a machine when his heart rate had elevated once a really good smelling alpha scent had hit his nose. 

He had been disgusted with himself afterwards how he had slicked over some random alpha’s scent. A stranger whom he had never met. 

Eren sighed as he thought of his fate. He would be bred by someone he couldn’t even see.

They had done throughout job with him. Eren had been locked up until this day. The first signs of his heat had been this morning. The staff had put him into this breeding chamber to wait for the alpha. Eren knew that someone was watching him. They would let the alpha in once he would show signs of his heat hitting full on.

Eren had been here in this institute for weeks now. They had not bodily harmed him but they were not exactly friendly either.

All they wanted was for him to be a good boy and spread his legs for some stranger. Well technically he would be sticking his ass up to entice the alpha to mount him. Technicalities were not what interested Eren at the moment.

He felt a hot flush of slick slip out of his ass. It felt like he had wetted himself. Eren wanted to cry as he realized what it meant.

His heart pound inside his chest wildly as he waited to hear something, anything that would mean his alpha was here.

Maybe ten minutes or so later he heard something. A hot wave went through his body, causing him to shiver in anticipation. His body was getting excited when he thought about soon having an alpha to fill him up.

Eren groaned and shifted a little. He heard the door open. He could only smell the the alpha stepping inside. He smelt even better than his sample did. Eren whimpered and raised on his knees. His muscles protested at the sudden change in position. He presented himself to the alpha whose scent had his knees shaking.

Eren was panting before the alpha made it to him. The scent of the alpha was intoxicating. 

Eren forgot himself. 

He gave into his instincts as soon as the alpha’s warm hand touched his ass cheek. The gag in his mouth prevented him from begging verbally.

Fingers were plunged into his ass but Eren didn’t need to be prepared and stretched. His heat took care of relaxing his muscles. Soon after the fingers were replaced by the alpha’s cock and Eren was in heaven.

Their coupling was hurried and didn’t last very long. Eren didn’t mind, he got what he wanted which was his ass full of cum and a knot to keep it inside.

Eren felt a weird sensation against the back of his neck. He realized the alpha was pressing against the spot where the bonding mark should be placed. The sensation came from a mask that prevented him from biting Eren. Eren hardly had the capacity to think how the alpha was most probably like him, forced to do this.

Once the alpha’s knot started to deflate, the alpha rutted him once again. Eren moaned around the gag, screwing his eyes shut even if it was pointless for him.

After their third mating, the alpha tugged on Eren’s ankle, freeing it from the chains. The alpha pushed Eren into different position and took him yet again.

At any point Eren didn’t feel comfortable physically. The sex was great but he was in odd angles, his arms hurt and he couldn’t lift his head from the floor. The alpha freed him a chain after chain which made mating a lot easier. Eren could have sung from joy when he finally got to touch his mating partner for the first time as he was flipped on his back. His hands were free, his neck was free. The alpha left the gag on though.

The mysterious alpha became less mysterious when he yanked Eren’s blindfold off after their seventh mating. Eren was blinded by the light for a moment before he could take a good look. His eyes met a pair face of serious looking alpha, whose eyes were intense.

Eren loved it. He could see only half of the alpha’s face due to the mask covering his mouth and nose. Eren arched his back trying to urge the alpha deeper. He was pleased with what he saw and how he was being handled.

They mated for the whole day before exhaustion caught up with them. 

Eren couldn’t remember falling asleep but when he woke up he was alone. He would have to wait and see if this alpha would be his mate. He was let out of the room since his heat had subsided. They told him that he would have to stay in his room until they knew if he was pregnant or not.

Eren had conflicting emotions about the whole ordeal. At the time of the mating he had not regretted it at all but as time passed on he wasn’t so sure anymore. Weeks turned into a month and then some. He finally got his results.

They told him he would get to meet his alpha. The one who had knocked him up. His future mate to be precise.

Eren didn’t feel anger towards the alpha. Not when the grey eyes from his recent dreams found his own, this time gentler than what Eren remembered.

Eren knew he was being rude but he leaned in, taking a deep breath. The alpha’s scent was still addictive. The alpha didn’t seem to mind his gesture. “I’m Eren,” he told the alpha.

“Levi,” was a short answer.

“I guess I’m in your care now then. Please take care of me,” Eren said to Levi, his scent telling the naked truth of him being absolutely terrified of what Levi would do or say to him.

“That goes without saying,” Levi practically grunted.

Eren smiled. Then he looked away. “They told me to bond with you as soon as possible,” he sounded uncertain. He was still scared.

Levi eyed him up and down. “I didn’t think you were someone who listens to what others say.”

Was Levi hinting that he knew why Eren was here in the first place? The question was clear on his face so Levi answered him, “I wasn’t exactly running on my way here.”

“So..?”

Levi leaned in this time. “I am not in a hurry.”

Eren smiled genuinely.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
